officialoliviaholtfandomcom-20200214-history
Kickin' It
Kickin' It is an American martial arts-inspired comedy television series that originally aired on Disney XD from June 13, 2011 to March 25, 2015. Created and executive produced by Jim O'Doherty, the series is rated TV-Y7 and follows the karate instructor at an under-performing martial arts academy, played by Jason Earles, and his five misfit students, played by Leo Howard, Dylan Riley Snyder, Mateo Arias, Olivia Holt, and Alex Christian Jones. On September 20, 2011, Disney XD announced the series had been renewed for a second season. Disney XD Renews "Kickin' It' for a Second Season TV By The Numbers. September 21, 2011 The show's second season premiered on April 2, 2012.DISNEY XD KICKS INTO HIGH GEAR WITH THE SECOND SEASON PREMIERE OF THE HIT MARTIAL ARTS-THEMED COMEDY "KICKIN' IT," MONDAY, APRIL 2, Disney Channel Medianet Disney XD announced on November 5, 2012 that the series had been renewed for a third season and would go into production in January 2013."Kickin' It" Renewed by Disney XD for Third Season TV By The Numbers. November 5, 2012 The third season premiered on April 1, 2013. Alex Christian Jones was not a main cast member for the third season. In August 2013, Disney XD ordered a fourth season of the series, scheduled to air in 2014, making it the first Disney XD Original Series to go past 3 seasons. Olivia Holt left the fourth season cast to star in the Disney Channel series I Didn't Do It. The fourth and final season premiered on February 17, 2014.Kondolojy, Amanda (August 21, 2013). 'Kickin' It' Renewed by Disney XD for Fourth Season, TV By The Numbers via Disney press release. Retrieved August 22, 2013. The final episode of the series aired March 25, 2015. Premise Located in a strip mall, the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy is known as the worst dojo in the under-performing nationwide Bobby Wasabi chain. To improve the dojo's image, a tight knit crew of underdogs enlists new kid Jack to join and help teach them about life, karate and friendship. All of the members of the dojo follow the Wasabi code: "We swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal and honest and never say die. Wasabi!" There are always two to three story lines. The main one teaches a lesson, while the others are basically for comic relief. Production The series was created by Emmy nominated producer, Jim O'Doherty who started his career as a sitcom writer and producer for the television comedies 3rd Rock from the Sun, Grounded for Life, and The Tracy Morgan Show. Kickin' It is said to be inspired by O'Doherty's childhood growing up on Long Island, New York where he earned a green belt in martial arts, but was forced to end his training when his local dojo closed down and was turned into a veterinary clinic. This childhood connection to martial arts, combined with three of his daughters' interest in karate, laid the foundation for the premise of the series. Casting for the series began in early 2010 with Jason Earles, former star of Disney's Hannah Montana cast in the role of Sensei "Rudy". Leo Howard, a black-belt in karate and former star of Disney's Leo Little's Big Show, was cast in the role of "Jack". Dylan Riley Snyder, former star of Disney's Broadway musical Tarzan, was cast in the role of "Milton". Mateo Arias, brother of Earles' Hannah Montana co-star Moises Arias, was cast in the role of "Jerry". Olivia Holt, who previously appeared in commercials for Hasbro, Mattel, and Bratz, was cast in the role of "Kim". Finally, Alex Christian Jones, who appeared in Ruben Studdard's "Flying Without Wings" music video, was cast in the role of "Eddie". The pilot episode of Kickin' It was filmed in August 2010 and in November 2010, Disney XD announced it had green-lit the series (then known as Wasabi Warriors) and filming would begin in January 2011. With the announcement of the series, Disney Channel CEO, Gary Marsh commented on the groundbreaking martial arts sitcom formula, saying: "By weaving martial arts into the fabric of a traditional situation comedy, we've created a completely unique sitcom form. Plus, by pairing our star Leo Howard — a real life black-belt martial artist — with a brilliant comedian like Jason Earles, we've tipped the scales towards success." Cast and characters [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Kickin%27_It_characters Main article: List of Kickin' It characters] * Leo Howard as Jack * Dylan Riley Snyder as Milton * Mateo Arias as Jerry * Olivia Holt as Kim * Alex Christian Jones as Eddie * Jason Earles as Rudy Episodes [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Kickin%27_It_episodes Main article:List of Kickin' It episodes] Release Ratings The series's premiere of Kickin' It garnered approximately 873,000 viewers, which made it the highest-rated series premiere in Disney XD's history (including the network's former incarnation as Toon Disney), followed by I'm in the Band's premiere which garnered 863,000 viewers.Disney XD’s “Kickin’ It” Launches as the Network’s No. 1 Original Series Debut Ever in Total Viewers TV By The Numbers. June 14, 2011 The premiere scored 578,000 viewers among children 6-14 and 393,000 among teens 9-14, and was Disney XD's number one live-action series premiere of all time among Kids 6-11 (431,000). In the United Kingdom the first episode delivered 88,000 viewers and the second one delivered 62,000 viewers.Top 10 Programmes - BARB Awards and accolades Broadcast The series originally premiered on June 12, 2011 on Disney XD. It also airs on Disney Channel. It aired as a preview on July 21, 2011 and officially premiered on September 1, 2011 on Disney XD (UK and Ireland). It aired on Disney Channel (Australia and New Zealand) on December 31, 2011 as a preview and on August 25, 2012 as a premiere.The Official Foxtel Australia TV Guide It premiered on April 10, 2014 on Disney XD (Australia). It premiered on September 24, 2012 on Disney XD (Malaysia) and on March 16, 2013 on Disney XD (Southeast Asia). References # ^Weisman, Jon (2011-09-20). "Disney XD renews "Kickin' It" for a second season". Variety.com. Retrieved 20 Sep 2011. # ^Disney XD Renews "Kickin' It' for a Second Season TV By The Numbers. September 21, 2011 # ^DISNEY XD KICKS INTO HIGH GEAR WITH THE SECOND SEASON PREMIERE OF THE HIT MARTIAL ARTS-THEMED COMEDY "KICKIN' IT," MONDAY, APRIL 2, Disney Channel Medianet # ^"Kickin' It" Renewed by Disney XD for Third Season TV By The Numbers. November 5, 2012 # ^DHX Media (March 4, 2015). "ZAP IN. SAVE THE WORLD. ZAP OUT. REPEAT. PENN ZERO: PART-TIME HERO PREMIERES MARCH 16 ON DISNEY XD". Toronto. Retrieved March 16, 2015. # ^Kondolojy, Amanda (August 21, 2013). 'Kickin' It' Renewed by Disney XD for Fourth Season, TV By The Numbers via Disney press release. Retrieved August 22, 2013. # ^"Kickin' It - Synopsis". DisneyXDMedianet.com. Retrieved June 13, 2011. # ^"Kickin' It - Producers". DisneyXDMedianet.com. Retrieved June 13, 2011. # ^"Disney series is a kick for young karate expert". The Orange County Register. # ^"Jason Earles - "Rudy"". DisneyXDMedianet.com. Retrieved June 13, 2011. # ^"Leo Howard - "Jack"". DisneyXDMedianet.com. Retrieved June 13, 2011. # ^"Dylan Riley Snyder - "Milton"". DisneyXDMedianet.com. Retrieved June 13, 2011. # ^"Mateo Arias - "Jerry"". DisneyXDMedianet.com. Retrieved June 13, 2011. # ^"Olivia Holt - "Kim"". DisneyXDMedianet.com. Retrieved June 13, 2011. # ^"Alex Christian Jones - "Eddie"". DisneyXDMedianet.com. Retrieved June 13, 2011. # ^"Disney picks up 'A.N.T. Farm', 'Wasabi Warriors'". Variety.com. November 11, 2010. # ^"Dylan Riley Snyder In Show". Hartford Courant. November 18, 2011. # ^"Disney XD Orders 'Wasabi Warriors', A New Martial Arts Inspired Comedy Series". TV By The Numbers. November 11, 2011. # ^Kondolojy, Amanda (January 17, 2014). "New Seasons of 'Kickin' It' and 'Lab Rats' to Premiere Monday, February 17". Zap2it.com. Retrieved January 21, 2014. # ^DHX Media (March 4, 2015). "ZAP IN. SAVE THE WORLD. ZAP OUT. REPEAT. PENN ZERO: PART-TIME HERO PREMIERES MARCH 16 ON DISNEY XD". Toronto. Retrieved March 16, 2015. # ^Disney XD’s “Kickin’ It” Launches as the Network’s No. 1 Original Series Debut Ever in Total Viewers TV By The Numbers. June 14, 2011 # ^Top 10 Programmes - BARB # ^"33rd Annual Young Artist Awards". YoungArtistAwards.org. Retrieved 31 March 2012. # ^"34th Annual Young Artist Awards". YoungArtistAwards.org. Retrieved 31 March 2013. # ^Video on YouTube # ^The Official Foxtel Australia TV Guide # ^"Kickin It to premiere Monday-Friday 9am". External links *Official Website *[http://www.tv.com/shows/wasabi-warriors/ Kickin' It] at TV.com *[http://www.tvguide.com/tvshows/kickin-it/326506 Kickin' It] at TV Guide Category:Disney XD shows Category:2010s American television series Category:2011 American television series debuts Category:2015 American television series endings Category:American children's television series Category:American television sitcoms Category:English-language television programming Category:Martial arts television series Category:Teen sitcoms Category:Television shows set in California Category:Television series by It's a Laugh Productions